The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, known by the varietal name ‘Forever Midi Pink Morning’. The new variety is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Lompoc, Calif. The purpose of the breeding program was to create new cultivars with unique flower colors, fuller flower clusters over the top of the plants, compact growth habits, and free-branching habits. The new variety was selected from a seedling population, which originated from a cross-pollination of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 95-464-2, not patented, as the female seed parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 95-295-3, not patented, as the male pollen parent. Comparisons between the new variety and its parents cannot be made, as the parental varieties no longer exist. The cultivar ‘Forever Midi Pink Morning’ was discovered and selected in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by terminal vegetative cuttings taken in Lompoc, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new variety are stable and reproduced true to type in successive propagations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of ‘Forever Midi Pink Morning’. Characteristics that distinguish ‘Forever Midi Pink Morning’ as a new and distinct cultivar from others known to the breeder include:                1) Compact mounded habit;        2) Good lateral and basal branching;        3) No heat delay with night temperatures of 22° C.;        4) Distinct flower color opening as a light yellow, fading to near pinkish-white, and finally fading to pink. The plant may have flowers of all three colors at one time;        5) Dense flower cluster over the top of the plant;        6) Excellent postproduction longevity; and        7) Early to flower, flowering 8.5 to 9.5 weeks after start of short day treatment under summer conditions.        
Plants of the new variety can be compared to plants of the Kalanchoe cultivar ‘Forever Midi Sunset Pink’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,371. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new variety differed from plants of the cultivar ‘Forever Midi Sunset Pink’ in the following characteristics:                1) Flower color of the new variety was 7D to 27D to 56C, whereas the flower color of ‘Forever Midi Sunset Pink’ was 15A to 19B and 38C to 39C;        2) The new variety was shorter than ‘Forever Midi Sunset Pink’;        3) Time to flower in the summer from the start of short day treatment for the new variety was 8.5 to 9.5 weeks, whereas the time to flower for ‘Forever Midi Sunset Pink’ was 9 to 10 weeks; and        4) Leaf color of the new variety was 147A, whereas the leaf color of ‘Forever Midi Sunset Pink’ was 146B with a cast to the leaf edges of 181B.        